


Elevation: 35,000 Feet

by horknee_brace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business Trip, Businessman Levi, Face-Fucking, Facials, Frat Boy Eren, M/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Daddy, The Author Regrets Everything, Turbulence Casually Plays Matchmaker, ok there's like a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horknee_brace/pseuds/horknee_brace
Summary: Eren is a college student flying back to school when he's seated next to a gorgeous businessman. Eren is horny, fun ensues.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Elevation: 35,000 Feet

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on an airplane, but no it is not based on a true story :(

Eren waves goodbye to Mikasa and Armin at the gate and the three of them take off in separate directions. Eren didn't realize how much he missed his childhood friends until they all went to college on different sides of the country. But after spending a week together in Florida together for spring break, he's ready to get back to New York City. Eren boards and gets comfortable, tying up his hair in a quick knot. Mikasa has been lecturing him to get his hair cut because he looks "homeless" but Eren's become quite attached to the length.

As boarding comes to a close, Eren's still alone in the row and assumes he won't have a seatmate. He puts in earphones, happy with the prospect of having more space to sleep. As he's dozing off, Eren notices someone in the corner of his eye. A man in a rich navy blue suit pulls up in the aisle next to Eren. The man places a briefcase in the overhead compartment before sitting down in the aisle seat. He barely gives Eren an unimpressed glance before flicking his wrist to check the time on an expensive watch. Eren had always been proud of his style, but looking down at his black Air Forces and ripped jeans next to the man’s expensive suit and dress shoes, he feels underdressed. Despite everything, Eren can’t help but stare—The man looks to be in his early thirties, his face mature, but by no means old. His hair is a deep black, perfectly styled undercut and his eyes are as grey as steel. And even in a suit, it’s clear that the man’s body is sculpted by years of hard work. Simply put: the man is fucking hot.

Eren pulled out his earphones and addresses his new seatmate, “Fashionable late?” Eren says with a smirk.

The man scoffed, looking Eren up and down before replying, “More like a last-minute booking.” _Ah, so that explains why he's not in business class,_ Eren thinks.

The man didn’t look eager to continue the conversation, but Eren pressed on anyways. “Why’re you heading to New York?”

“Businesses trip,” the man replies as though it’s perfectly obvious before continuing, “And I’m assuming a brat like you is going for school?”

Eren frowns at being called a brat, but responds anyway, “Yeah, I’m a second year at NYU. And it’s not brat, it’s Eren.”

The man looks at Eren with a newfound curiosity, a small smile gracing his thin lips, but it quickly fades. He introduces himself, “Levi.” The man (Levi, Eren mentally corrects) opens his mouth as if to say something else when the safety demonstration begins and the flight attendants head down the aisle preparing for takeoff. Eren considers continuing his conversation with Levi, but he doubts he was getting anywhere with the man anyways. Last he checked, grown-ass businessmen don't make a habit of hooking up with 20-something college boys they just met. Eren sighs and puts his headphones back in, leaning against the window and drifting to sleep.

_________________________

When Eren comes to about a couple of hours later, he can't remember what he was dreaming about but it must've been good judging by his half-hard dick. He checks the time and groans quietly when he realizes there are another few hours until they land. He considers going back to sleep, but now that he's noticed his erection it's too annoying to ignore. And it's been way too long since he has a good fuck, the sorority girls at school are just not what he's looking for. _Ugh, it's not ideal, but I could just go jerk off in the plane bathroom real quick._ Eren feels a little gross for even considering it, but fuck it, he's horny and bored. Eren gets out of his seat and tries to shuffle past Levi, who looks as unruffled as ever quietly reading a book whose title Eren can't catch. As Eren is scooting past Levi to get to the aisle, the plane jerks suddenly and he loses his footing, causing him to fall right onto Levi's lap.

"Oi, brat, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Levi whisper-shouts.

Eren blushes bright red and tries to get up when the plane shifts again and he falls right back down onto Levi. At this point, Eren has basically rubbed his ass on Levi's crotch and all he wants to do is go hide in the bathroom. Not to mention, his dick is definitely interested in the situation. Now that the plane has steadied, Eren stands up and is about to leave when he feels something poking the back of his thigh. _Oh? OH. Well, this changes things._ Eren thinks to himself, already forming a plan. Eren deliberately grinds back onto the man below him now, making no real effort to stand up or get away.

"What the fuck are you doing, get off-"

Eren cuts him off, "I don't think you want me to get off, do you, _Levi_." Eren draws out his name with a sultry voice. He's definitely playing with fire here, and there's a chance that any second now Levi is gonna throw him off and request a new seat, but Eren feels confident. He finally stands up and turns around, leaning down close to Levi's face in the already small space. "Listen, I'll be in the bathroom behind us. Wait two minutes and then meet there, okay?" Eren drops his eyes to Levi's lips, slightly parted with anticipation, before continuing, "I think we could have some fun." Eren gives Levi one last once over before walking down the aisle to the bathroom. He almost considers turning around to see if Levi is even following him, but when he feels eyes on his back, he smiles to himself, knowing he had hooked the man. _Good thing my ass looks great in these jeans,_ is Eren's last thought as he slides into the cramped plane bathroom, closing the door and waiting for Levi to enter behind him.

Eren checks himself out in the mirror while waiting for Levi. His hair is still pulled back, but pieces have begun to fall out after his nap, giving him a messy care-free look. He’s tan from spending the week on the beach and his green eyes standing out against his complexion. Eren’s just starting to worry that Levi isn’t coming after all when he hears the door open and the ravenette enters the cramped bathroom. Levi’s left his jacket at his seat and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his white dress shirt, revealing pale collarbones that Eren wants to pepper with purple bruises. The front of Levi’s dress pants are slightly tented, but the man wears a scowl on his face.

“I just want to say that this is fucking filthy, and I’m utterly disgusted with how comfortable you seem,” Levi practically spits, words full of venom. Eren can tell that it was meant to be intimidating, but now that the two men are finally standing next to each other, Eren notices something for the first.

“Do you have to get your suits specially tailored?” Eren blurts out before he can stop himself, “You know, because of how short you are?”

Levi fixes him with a murderous stare, “If this was supposed to be some kind of joke—“ Levi moves to leave when Eren slams his hand on the wall by Levi’s head, caging in the shorter man against the door.

“No, no it wasn’t a joke. Let me show you just how serious I am.” Eren smiles lazily down at Levi and begins unbuttoning Levi’s dress shirt, trailing his fingers down the older man’s chest as he does. Levi shivers slightly at the soft contact. “You’re sensitive,” Eren chides, “Has it been a while, old man?”

“Listen here you little shi—ahhhh“ Levi’s insult breaks off into a choked moan as Eren ducks his head down to tongue at Levi’s left nipple. He laps around the dusky pink dub for a minute before taking it lightly between his teeth and tugging. Levi hisses at this, but Eren can feel the older man grow harder against his thigh. Eren smirks up at Levi, “Really sensitive then.” Before Levi has a chance to respond, Eren licks his way across the other man’s pecs, leaving cold trails in his wake, to give his other nipple the same treatment. Levi fists his hands in Eren’s hair, tugging the tie out of his hair and letting the brown locks flow free.

“You’re so pretty,” Levi says, voice dripping with sarcasm, “It’s almost like I’m fucking a girl.”

“Yeah, well try not to get it confused.”Eren grinds his clothed length against Levi’s abs, “I’m definitely not a chick.” Levi huffs and reaches down, unbuttoning Eren’s jeans and carefully pulling the younger man’s cock out of his briefs. Eren moans softly at the contact and the feeling of the cold air on his erection. Levi strokes him slowly, and Eren can feel every one of the man’s callouses on his shaft.

Levi stares down at his hand wrapped around the brunette’s hard length and mutters, “Definitely _not_ a chick.” Levi tears his eyes away to make eye contact with Eren before continuing, “As much as I’d love to fuck you in this pathetic excuse for public sanitation, I don’t have lube and I don’t think we have that long before the flight attendants know what’s going on.”

“That’s okay, I really just wanted to do something for you today.” Eren sinks to his knees at this, sitting back on his heels so he’s at eye-level with Levi’s bulge. He looks up at Levi for permission, and the older man gives Eren the slightest nod before reaching down to unbutton his slacks. Eren can clearly see the line of Levi's cock through his black briefs. "Well, I guess we know where you make up for all those inches you lost in height." Levi's glare falls off his face and Eren fucking _nuzzles_ his cock through his underwear. Eren looks up to see the older man's face contorted in pleasure, mouth hanging slightly open as Eren mouths at his clothes dick. The wet patch of fabric only grows as Eren licks up and down his clothed length, sucking lightly through the fabric. 

Levi glares again and when he speaks, Eren notes how the other man's voice has lost its usual edge. "Are you gonna fuck- fucking get on with it okay!" Levi nearly shouts as Eren lightly runs his teeth along the edge of Levi's length, just shy of scraping his cock. Eren pulls down the older man's underwear and his dick slaps against his stomach as it's free. Eren fucks a lot of girls and a decent amount of guys, but something about Levi's cock is just beautiful. It's long and slightly curved, flushed at the head with a drop of precum sparking at the slit. Levi's cock looks delicious, and Eren is drooling for a taste. He sucks the head into his mouth and revels in Levi's sharp inhale. He slowly works up and back down, working his tongue around in circles and trying to get used to the weight in his mouth. Eren sees Levi's hands clenched by his sides and guides Levi's hands into his soft hair. Levi softly threads his hand in the top of Eren's hair, but when Eren tongues at a prominent vein on the underside of Levi's cock, he tightens his hands, pulling Eren's hair hard. Eren moans around Levi's cock at the feeling, the pain fading into pleasure.

Eren pulls off with a pop and speaks with a hoarse voice, "Don't be afraid to pull, I like it rough." At this, Levi pulls Eren by the hair back onto his cock and thrusts until he hits the back of the younger man's throat. Eren moans at this, loud even with his mouth full. Levi groans at the vibrations being sent through his cock. Eren squeezes his eyes shut, feeling tears well up in the corners, but relaxes his jaw and throat regardless trying not to gag as Levi thrusts ruthlessly into his mouth. Gone was the seemingly soft and shy lover from before, Levi now fucks into Eren's mouth without abandon, and Eren loves the feeling of being used like this. As Levi's cock slides far down his throat on a particularly rough thrust, Eren gags around it and feels his head going fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. Levi pulls him off, and Eren sputters trying to catch his breath. 

"C'mon," Levi says, a cruel smirk on his face as he looks down at the younger man desperately trying to keep up, "I thought you wanted to do something for me? So be a good boy and take it."

_________________________

Eren slept peacefully through the rest of the plane ride, straight through the landing. He only woke when he realized someone was softly shaking him awake. 

"Oi, brat, get up we've landed."

Eren hears Levi's voice, but it sounds a lot closer than before. Eren drowsily opens his eyes, horrified to discover he had been sleeping on the shorter man's shoulder. _Oh fuck no, I really hope I didn't drool all over his expensive suit that would be so so so bad._ Eren straightens up and gathers his bags in a rush as the passengers slowly file out of the plane. Eren looks over to notice Levi staring at him with an expression he can't place. In an instant, Levi's face morphs into a slight frown. Levi looks pointedly at his shoulder when Eren had fallen asleep and then back at the younger man. Eren feels himself shrinking under the judgemental gaze and almost flinches as Levi reaches a hand towards his face. Levi holds his hand softly under Eren's chin and strokes his thumb across Eren's bottom lip. Eren flushes at the action, memories of what they were doing just an hour ago fresh in his mind as he feels the rough pad of Levi's thumb. Eren stares heatedly back at Levi, the tension between them seemingly turning the few seconds into hours.

"You fucking drool in your sleep," Levi says bluntly, destroying the charged air between the two. Eren frowns at the comment and lunges forward to bite Levi's thumb, which was still softly resting near his mouth. Levi pulls his hand back immediately, narrowly missing Eren's teeth. Levi shoots Eren's a murderous look, "I should send you the dry cleaning bill for my suit, damn brat." 

Eren beams at Levi, his eyes sparkling with mischief, as he says "Or I could find some other way to pay you back? Maybe with my--"

Levi cuts him off with an annoyed look and stands up to grab his briefcase from the overhead compartment. Eren holds his hands up in mock surrender, "Sorry, sorry, it was a joke. Don't get it all twisted old man," Eren says teasingly. The thought passes Eren's mind, _I really shouldn't be this comfortable with a near-stranger huh, let alone one that's gotta be at least 10 years older than me..._ But something about Levi, despite how little he knows about the man just makes him feel comfortable. A strange feeling bubbles up Eren's stomach as he watches Levi exit the jet bridge in front of him. Stepping off the plane makes Eren all too aware of the reality that he's likely never going to see Levi again. _I don't even know his last name,_ Eren thinks dejectedly as he's walking to the gate. _Ugh, why do I even care so much? He's just some random guy. Pull it together Jaeger._ Eren shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts of the older man. 

"YOOO EREN!!" 

Eren hardly has a second to process what's happening before he's being tackled in a crushing hug. "Sasha," Eren wheezes, "too tight. I can't breathe." Eren takes a deep breath as Sasha lets go, and notices Jean and Connie not far behind her. 

"I'm sorry!!" Sasha basically shouts, "Agh, I'm just happy to see you again!" Connie and Jean have caught up by now, and Connie flicks Sasha on the forehead.

"Sasha," Connie berates, "Remember what we said about not crushing people's ribs during hugs?" Sahsa and Connie bicker back and forth for a bit, Eren can't help but laugh, happy to be reunited with his friends. 

"Eren." Jean finally speaks up, "How's Mikasa?"

Eren groans at this. "Of course, she's the first one you ask about, horse-face."

"Are you tryna pick a fight with me right now!"

Eren is ready to bite back, an insult on the tip of his tongue when he feels a warm body press against his back. He freezes as he feels a hand slip into the back pocket of his jeans before a familiar voice whispers softly in his ear. "I'm in the city for the rest of the week." Eren whips around to catch a glance, but Levi is already walking away. 

"Umm, who the fuck was that?" Jean's voice fades to the back of Eren's mind as he reaches into his back pocket. His fingers close around a small paper card, a business card. Eren whips it out to see the name "Levi Ackerman" and an email printed neatly on the front. Eren flips the card around, not sure what he's expecting, but gasps quietly at the site of a phone number messily scrawled in blue ink. Eren looks down at the number one last time and puts the card back in his pocket with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> ereri was my first real ship so it feels kind of cathartic to write this? this can definitely be read as a one-shot, but i have a plan for another chapter that builds their relationship so if this does well i'll post that too >;) and ofc, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
